That Coffeenery
by White Azalea
Summary: Salahkah jika Alba tidak tahu-menahu tentang kopi? Sesungguhnya yang dia tahu selama ini kopi itu rasanya pahit.


**That Coffeenery**

 **Disclaimer: Haruhara Robinson**

 **Senyuu – Ross and Alba**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Alba jadi sering pergi ke _coffee shop_ di dekat rumahnya. Pada awalnya ia tidak begitu tertarik pergi ke tempat seperti itu karena yang dia tahu kopi itu pahit. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apapun mengenai minuman berwarna keruh itu. Namun semua berubah ketika hujan turun sore itu tepat setelah ia pulang dari kampusnya. Indra penghidunya tidak sengaja menangkap aroma yang begitu asing baginya ketika ia melewati _coffee shop_ yang baru berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Penasaran, pemuda brunette itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke tempat itu.

Didapatinya seseorang berambut raven tengah melakukan proses roasting pada biji-biji kopi yang menimbulkan aroma khas yang menenangkan. Manik merah darahnya menoleh ke arah pintu kedai kopinya yang terbuka. Seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Oh selamat datang." Pemuda beriris semerah darah itu beralih dari mesin _roasting_ nya, melangahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Dengan sedikit kikuk Alba mengangguk pelan.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya pemuda itu. "Semoga _roasting_ tidak mengganggumu."

Alba menelengkan kepalanya. Bingung.

" _Roasting_?"

"Itu proses pemanggangan biji kopi. Bau yang kau cium itu berasal dari situ." Ia menunjuk mein besar di balik pintu ruangan staff.

"Ohh—" Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya pemuda yang diketahui sebagai Ross setelah Alba melirik nametag yang tergantung pada seragam barista yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Umh—" Alba melihat daftar menu yang tertulis pada dinding ruangan menggunakan kapur tulis berwarna-warni. Ada banyak jenis minuman disana. "Apa ini semua kopi?"

Ross menyeritkan dahi.

"Kau tidak pernah minum kopi?" Tanyanya blak-blakkan. Sementara yang ditanya hanya nyengir sembari menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah minum kopi karena pahit." Alba dengan polosnya menjawab.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kopi tak hanya satu jenis kau tahu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Alba tercengang. Mana ada pelanggan dikatai bodoh? Baginya orang di hadapannya ini menyebalkan. Padahal kan Alba hanya tidak tahu.

Pemuda raven itu membelakangi Alba.

"Duduklah, kubuatkan kopi yang manis untukmu."

Alba langsung megambil kursi dekat meja bar. Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Hanya lagu klasik mengalun terdengar yang bertabrakkan dengan suara mesin roasting yang sedikit berisik. Pemuda brunette itu tiba-tiba kikuk dan tidak tahu harus apa.

Tuk.

Benturan antara cangkir berisi kopi dengan meja kayu menyadarkan Alba dari lamunannya.

"Minumlah." Ross menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Alba.

Alba terdiam. Yang dihadapannya adalah secangkir kopi hitam yang terlihat sedikit kental. _Tidak mungkin kopi seperti ini manis_. Alba membatin.

"Boleh aku pesan yang lain?" Tanya Alba pelan.

Ross yang sedang membersihkan mesin kopi di depannya menoleh ke arah Alba. "Apa barusan kau bilang?" Oh, sepertinya auranya menjadi sedikit gelap.

Dengan takut-takut Alba mengulangi kalimatnya, "b-bolekah aku—p-pesan y-yang lain—?"

Pemuda raven itu menghela napas. Dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekati Alba, tangannya mencengkram kedua pipi Alba—memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Detik berikutnya Alba hanya bisa diam membeku. Karena Ross mememinumkan paksa segelas kopi pada Alba. Membuatnya terpaksa menelan cairan yang entah terasa manis dan agak asam.

"Bagaimana? Manis bukan?" Ross menyeringai.

Alba yang sekaran sama sekali tidak dapat memikirikan apapun langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari toko.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?!" Seru Alba setelah ia berlari cukup jauh dari kedai kopi itu. Ia bersumpah seumur hidup tidak akan kembali lagi ke toko itu.

Meski sejujurnya, kopi yang baru saja diteguknya memang manis dengan _after taste_ sedikit asam. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kopi yang biasa dikonsumsi ayahnya setiap pagi.

"Aku baru tahu ada kopi dengan rasa seperti itu—" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "—rasanya enak."

"Enak kan?" Alba langsung berbalik mendengar suara baritone di belakangnya.

"KAU!" Belum sempat mengambil ancang-ancang kabur, matanya melihat sebuah tas dan payung yang dibawa si pemuda raven.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku yang tak melaporkanmu ke polisi karena kabur dari toko tanpa membayar!" Ujarnya seraya melempar tas dan payungnya ke wajah Alba.

 _Siapa juga yang tidak langsung kabur kalau dipaksakan minum seperti itu?!_ Batin Alba kesal.

"Kalau kau masih penasaran dengan kopi, datanglah lagi ke toko. Akan ku buatkan untukmu, Alba." Tambahnya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Alba yang terbengong.

"T-tunggu! Tadi itu dia menyebut namaku kan?! Darimana dia ta—" Alba melirik gantungan kecil yang tertulis namanya bertengger di tasnya. Ia lupa kalau ibunya selalu menggantungkan benda tersebut di tasnya.

Alba terdiam sejenak.

"Kurasa dia memang orang baik tapi sedikit aneh. Mungkin besok aku akan kembali ke sana untuk berterima kasih. Dan mencicipi kopi yang lain sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk." Pikirnya sembari berjalan pulang.

Tunggu—bukankah tadi Alba sudah bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat itu lagi?

Oh sudahlah.

 **Fin**

* * *

From author: untuk membaca fanfict Senyuu yang lainnya bisa di cek di tumblr milik temanku: **_winyenye - senyuu dot tumblr dot com_** atau akun ffn pribadinya: _**winechii**_. Thanks!


End file.
